the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Of Life
Ordo Resurrectionists: "I will rise again." The Resurrectionists walk the thin path that separates the two worlds of the living and the dead. It is within their hands to wield the power to raise anyone back to life. However, to be mindless of the natural order of things is to invite disaster. Resurrectionists can restore life, even to the already living (essentially the power to heal), they can also drain life either through touch or simply being close enough to 'cleave' it from their target (healing themselves in the process). They also have powers over the attributes of life (memory, cognition, creativity) and can Imbue them into anything, even inanimate objects. Finally, Resurrectionists have studied the art of raising the half-dead to life, or manipulating them like the Necromancers (the hated counterfeits of the Resurrectionists) have done. Ostensibly, the practices of manipulating half-dead are only allowed in order to defeat the forces of the Darkness in combat, however many Resurrectionists have secretly taken up the darker arts of the undead. Officially this is forbidden, something which has given the Resurrectionists one of the highest rates of Fallen among the Established Orders. AKA: Givers of Life. Resurrectionist Degrees Church of the Resurrection Techniques Revenants Resurrection Project Lazarus Facts: -Otherness = Other beings feel a sense of "otherness" that hangs around a Resurrectionist, due to their connection to the great beyond. -Resurrectionists can give life or drain it away, often to heal others or themselves. -Resurrectionists often refer to their craft as Revenalogy. -Resurrectionists can imbue cognitive life (ie, sentience) into anything, even inanimate objects. To do this often grants some minor power of mobility, usually flight, which means that most Resurrectionists often have things like guns that shoot on their own or cars that drive themselves. An Imbued TV might turn to channels with the latest and most pertinent news for the Adept to see, etc. -Imbued objects that posses the physical potential for movement (such as a doll or a mannequine) may actually move (despite lacking any locum modus, such as muscles or pistons). Many Resurrectionists keep statues (especially things like iron knight statues) which they Imbue to use as guards or allies in combat. -Things thus Imbued are normally not capable of speech although most due have a level of telepathy that allows them to speak with Resurrectionists and other Imbued objects. If the object is severally damaged or broken to pieces, the Imbued has effectively died. -Animals who are Imbued are merely given greater intelligence and mental faculties, although many times they too gain the telepathy needed to communicate with other Imbued and Resurrectionists. -A person who is dying can be healed by a Resurrectionist, although in extreme cases this may require the Resurrectionist to give some of their "life essence" or someone else's in order to finish the process. Those already dead, despite the length of time of death, can be brought back from death through prolonged prayer. Normally a Resurectionist must have a general idea of the person's identity (name, face, etc.) in order to bring them back. -A body makes the process considerably easier (it must be the person's body) otherwise the Resurrectionist must either find a substitute (Imbue the returned soul into an inanimate object, another body or recreate one). A Resurrectionist of great skill can 'fashion' a replacement body through hours of prolonged prayer (the body usually forming supernaturally from any loose organic matter in the immediate vicinity of the Adept), but it will leave them drained of energy for awhile. Only the most supreme Resurrectionists can create a body without organic matter around, forming the body from raw life essence. -This "life essence" energy, when it takes corporeal form, appears as glowing, green plasma. Resurrectionists eyes often turn this color when they are particularly hard at work with their supernatural abilities. -The ability to bring back dead Adepts would normally make a Resurrectionist a highly prized and sought after agent. Yet their eerie aura and penchant for dabbling in the arts of undeath, and the stories of too many Resurrectionists turning into Fallen, guarantees that Regents view all members of the Order with a certain amount of distrust. -Some Adepts have openly questioned the Resurrectionists validity as one of the Established Orders. They claim the Resurrectionists exist as some bastardized form of Adepts, similar to the Waywards or Wanderers who are not true Adept Orders. Perhaps they are Adepts trapped in a half-way point due to a previous fixation on magick which they have not yet yielded? These critics have gone so far as to demand a global sweep of the Resurrectionist Order by the Inquisitors and Judges. To date, this motion has not succeeded. -The truth to the charges of sorcery are ony partially true: some Resurrectionists have clearly gone too far, but then some Resurrectionists within the Order are among the most vocal critics of the practices of undeath. The Order is secretly divided over the issue, with no clear resolution in sight. -The arts of undeath revolve around the ability to manipulate and even create undead. Zombies, vampires, whights, and a plethora of other undead monstrosities can be mentally controlled by skilled Resurrectionists. The big issue, that of creating or keeping them, is what is causing so much trouble for the Order. -Because Jerusalem was the site of the greatest Resurrection, all Resurrectionists who go to the Holy Land, especially Jerusalem, often develop various levels of Stigmata. -The Unborn = Tales persist of Resurrectionists accidentally bringing back adult human beings who have no memory of anything at all and can't even speak. These are the Unborn, the spirits of aborted children brought to life for the very first time... -Zombies have a tendency not to attack or harass Resurrectionists, especially if they are high in Degrees. Even whole hordes of the Z's will simply shamble by as a Resurrectionist simply stands there. -The Egyptian Ankh is a major symbol within the Order. Raising the Dead: Resurrectionists have powers of Death itself and the power to raise the dead to life again. As such they can also practice Necromancy, although to do so is highly controversial. Resurrectionists also have command over Undead or creatures associated with Death. *Resurrectionists can use the power of God to raise the dead to life again, but beware - Death doesn't appreciate being jerked around too often. Resurrectionits who abuse their powers may find themselves hunted by Reapers. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z References: -Saints Who Raised The Dead -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/2010/10/saints-who-raised-dead-people-brought.html -http://deadmanwalks.com/ -Resurrection on Wikipedia -http://www.cbn.com/700club/features/bonnke_raisedpastor.aspx -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maSUXVftmjE -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9dETZ4D4YI -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RkJ0np7fHc -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl5cu1H4Hss -https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=accounts+of+people+coming+back+from+death -http://www.gospel-mysteries.net/resurrection-saints.html -http://fields-of-the-reaper.blogspot.com/ -http://www.ranker.com/list/top-12-real-life-resurrection-stories/carly-kiel -http://www.gamestop.com/xbox-360/games/venetica/88123 Category:God